Las aventuras de Homero Teach
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia sobre un descendiente de Barbanegra, estilo Simpson


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Las aventuras de Homero Teach

Homero Jay Teach era ingles obeso y capitán del bergantín _Duff_, alcohólico, glotón y perezoso. Era casado, con hijos, vivía en la isla de Jamaica.

En un lugar de San Vicente a lo alejado de la ciudad, estaba una prisión pirata para traidores con cuatro cautivos, dos entraron a atacar el lugar, pero más tarde los capturaron, uno de ellos se llamaba el Topo, excavo, escaparon con el botín y golpearon a los guardianes.

Mientras navegaban apareció un velero, a que perseguían a toda vela, y tres que abordaron en secreto robaron el cofre de monedas, al cañonear una vez, hicieron un agujero a la cubierta, estallo, asi estando fuera de combate y fueron rumbo a Belice.

En un puerto pirata estaba Charles Montogery Burns, pirata y asesino, corsario al servicio de Francia, al anochecer desembarcaron, pero los que estaban vigilando los capturaron y mas tarde fueron llevados de vuelta a la prisión.

El capitán Gil Eanes en su balandra, llevó a los rehenes a la prisión que estaba siendo reconstruida, al momento se amotinaron para pelear, y vino Homero con todo el barco, que con su ayuda escaparon y por eso llamaron a Burns.

El capitán Burns planeo con los lobos de mar, atacar Jamaica donde esta la guarida de Homero Teach. Homero ordeno que disparen al velero, que destrozo la cubierta, algunos piratas abordaron el barco de Burns golpeando a los artilleros, escaparon y capturaron a algunos piratas.

Los que estaban en una balsa eran fugitivos escapados de la prisión francesa de Martinica, mas tarde cuando avistaron el bergantín de Homero para disparar, el de cara pintada disparo su arpón, con algunos arpones que estaban golpeados decidieron unírseles.

Burns le robo las monedas y las piedras las del sombrero, le dio al capitán del rojo que era un vigilante de la cárcel para atacar Jamaica donde estaban los piratas de Homero vino con soldados, después vino los lobos y Red capitán del _Skull Red_ para atacar con arponados y cañonazos, los lobos se destruyeron, el _Skull Red_ se hundió, el capitán se hundió y mas tarde venia una gran batalla.

Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie y el padre de Homero estaban prisioneros por el capitán Burns en la bodega de su barco, pararon cerca de la guarida para atacar, pero golpearon a los carceleros y salieron, Marge y sus hijos subieron a cubierta, Marge golpeo a Burns y escapo.

Gil Eanes fue a la colonia francesa de Martinica, que pidió una patente de corzo para Burns, con su ayuda atraparon a cuatro piratas de Homero que andaban espiando.

Estando en alta mar, estrangularon al que los estaba cuidado; hurtando la piragua huyeron y fueron directo a su bastión.

Fueron a Belice a atacar, pero vinieron tres barcos ingleses a atraparlos, otros tres navíos franceses fueron a detenerlos.

Cuando el capitán pirata ataco y abordo una de las naves enemigas; Homero fue capturado con su familia y toda su tripulación se rindió temiendo que maten al capitán.

Los llevaron como prisioneros a Martinica para ser ahorcados, no tenían salida, se burlaban del carcelero y uno de ellos que era fornido lo dejo inconciente de un puñetazo, asi tomaron las llaves y salieron, Maggie robo un cofre lleno con monedas y lo único que faltaba era escapar con el tesoro.

Al escapar fueron directo al _Duff_, mataron a los soldados que vigilaban y a los que se rindieron los tiraron por la borda, escaparon a toda vela y burlaron a un barco francés, faltaba que ataque a Le Froid, alcalde de un pueblo de Martinica con un barco bien armado.

Burns se preparaba para eliminar a Homero, primero el pirata obeso se fue a la prisión, abrieron fuego y la bombardearon, mataron a trece franceses con un pirata, la prisión estallo cayo por los disparos, poco después, en el puerto de Burns murieron cuatro piratas y estallo el lugar por el bombardeo.

Le Froid y Burns persiguieron a Homero a toda vela hasta Jamaica, pero los hombres de Teach que estaban preparados atacaron los barcos y la batalla era tan horrenda que morían demasiados franceses que los piratas de Burns, Homero y su familia pasaron al abordaje, el gobernador de Martinica pereció en el incendio.

Smither y Grimes, los ayudantes de Burns ya estaban muertos con todos los piratas, algunos huyeron; y en pleno duelo de espadas Homero mato a Burns y salvo a toda su familia.

En un barco de bandera negra estaba Inu Van Teach, su hermano y dijo:

-Mi hermano y yo declaramos la defensa de nuestra guarida contra los franceses-

Fin


End file.
